100 Theme Challenge
by flannelninja
Summary: Basically, I am using  darknessversuslight's list on dA to write a 100-chaptered story. Wanna see if I can do it? Multiple love triangles and lots of drama. Written mostly in overlapping diary entrys.
1. Introduction

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge

**Author: **flannelninja

**Pairings: **Kyman, Kebe, Stenny, Creek,

**A/N: **I saw the 100 themes challenge the first time a while ago. I know you're supposed to do it with like one-shots… but I thought it'd be much more interesting as a multi-chaptered story. And you know what that means: 100 chapters! R/R pleaseeee 3

**Chapter 1- **_Introduction_

On a windy fall day, September 6th, the second Monday of the school year, Mr. Garrison pulled out what looked like a shitload of journals. And surprise, surprise, it was. The students stared at him quizzically as he passed out one to each student in the class. They weren't any ordinary journals, these were red and leather bound (although extremely cheap and old looking, he had obviously bought them at a garage sale or something) with gold cursive writing on the front, that spelled out the word, "Diary." The students looked at it in disbelief. A diary? Really? Had their English teacher really stooped so low? They knew he was supposed to get them into writing and all, but everyone knew that diaries were as bullshit a concept as therapy!

"What is this gay ass shit?" Eric Cartman squealed. He was taller now, but still quite pudgy. It was rumored his Mother had him on a diet, but it wasn't working to its full effect because of all the snacks he mooched and stole from his friends. Eric denied it vehemently of course, stating "Goddamnit, I'm just big-boned!" Along with losing the baby fat, he had also lost his favorite hat. He had bitched about it for weeks before he found it and realized it no longer fit his fat head.

Mr. Garrison tutted away at his student's moaning. He pounced over to the desk, where he grabbed Mr. Hat, his favorite teaching tool. The students cringed. Someone needed to burn that bastard puppet. "Mr. Hat tell the children why they have to write in their diaries everyday…"

"Every day?" Kenny screeched. He, too, had mysteriously "lost" his parka (actually, he had burnt the damn thing and never looked back) and found an old hoodie in the dumpster behind the school. Now who would throw out a perfectly good orange hoodie? Not Kenny McCormick. Waste not, want not, as he always said. The jacket accentuated his features, and since the ladies were able to hear his sultry voice now, he had become extremely successful with them. Kenny McCormick was proud to say he had lost his virginity in the eighth grade, much to the dismay of his current girlfriend, Bebe Stevens.

"Yes, everyday," "spoke" the puppet. "Unless you want to go to hell for not expressing your feelings."

"Weak." Cartman muttered to no one in particular. He did that often, whereas when Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh mumbled, as they were doing right now, they always had a figure on the other line.

"Do you think he's serious?" Stan asked. In recent years, he had become much more muscular and lean, leaving his childhood body in the dust. He was popular, smart, and handsome. As a result, the girls flocked to him. But he still made sure to save some time for his super best friend, Kyle. And … sometimes Kenny when he wasn't off gallivanting with some older woman or being dead. Kyle nodded grimly.

Kyle, unlike his friends who had grown more robust with time, had grown more feminine. His hair had grown out and now reached to his shoulders, he was thin and delicate. His friends had taken to calling him "Jew princess." He hated the nickname, but had to admit he looked the part. Girls weren't really interested in him (unless they wanted to go shopping), and he wasn't interested in them… (well, unless _they_ wanted to go shopping. He was queerer than a three dollar bill. He just wasn't ready to tell anybody yet. There were few gays in the hick town they lived in, and he just knew coming out would become a big fiasco he had no desire to play a part in. So he stayed firmly in the closet, refusing to come out until he was far, far away from home.

"Listen children, it was Mr. Mackey's idea, okay? So if you want to blame anybody… blame him."

Wendy Testaburger raised her hand and for the first time in her life, she felt absolutely embarrassed to ask a question. She had always been passionate, fascinated, focused, and ready to learn. She tossed her raven-colored hair over her shoulder. "Mr. Mackey… are you going to read this?"

"That would be an invasion of privacy. However, I will be checking to see if you actually write every day." Wendy breathed out, relieved. She tended to treat her journaling very seriously… and if someone were to read what she wrote, she would just die!

The bell rang, and the children left the classroom eagerly, though most of them would not attend their next class. They would spend the time smoking weed behind the school or in cars. Drugs had become a big problem in South Park, and it seemed almost everyone was experimenting, selling, or buying. Craig Tucker had become known as the guy to go to when things were going rough and you just needed a big of a pick-me up. And of course, he always had enough for his longtime boyfriend, Tweak.

Oddly enough, the students seemed fine with their relationship. Eric had once told Kyle that it was because nobody wanted to piss off the school's best dealer. He, according to Eric, had _the_ shit, whatever that means. Kyle wasn't into drugs. He preferred to stay away from what could potentially screw with his brain and keep him from getting into a school far, far away. He planned on becoming a lawyer, just like his dad. He could be gay and make the family proud, too, right? He sighed, clutching his books and continuing to walk down the hall.

O-O-O

That night, our heroes and heroines sat down in their respective safe zones to write: Eric Cartman underneath the covers, Kenny in the corner of his closet, Bebe and Wendy at their desks, Kyle in the living room (where no one dared step foot), and Stan on the floor of his room. The rest of this story takes place in their collective journals or diaries, whichever you prefer to call them. Just make sure to put them back exactly where you found them. No one likes to be spied on.


	2. Complicated

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge

**Author: **flannelninja

**Pairings: **Kyman, Kebe, Stenny, Creek,

**A/N: **As mentioned in the last chapter, this is where the diary entries begin. They will overlap one another. It may be a tad confusing at first, but I know you'll get it. R/R please! Oh, and this list was written by ~darknessversuslight at dA.

**Chapter 2- **_Complicated_

_September 6__th_

_Dear… journal…_

I'm writing because I was told it was required. Please don't think I want to… if you can think at all…

_Dear faggy diary,_

I guess we should get to know each other, heh. My name is Eric Cartman. And one day, I shall rule the world.

_Dear diary,_

My name is Bebe. I never thought I'd be writing in one of these again.

_Dear diary:_

I'm curious if I should re-write my previous diary entries in here? I have all the entries up to Elementary school in there. Maybe I should just throw it out. I've been keeping those memories an awful long time.

_Journal-_

I don't know what the fuck to write in here. I could just write blah blah blah for pages and Mr. Garrison wouldn't know. He's just checking it, after all. –sigh- Do they expect us to talk about our problems? Do any of us even have problems?

_Diary…_

My parents are hitting each other again. It still scares me just like it did when I was little. Maybe they should get a little visit from Mysterion. I haven't dressed up in years. I missed so much of my childhood being dead. At least I got to hang out with Damien. He and Pip are all over each other though. It's weird. Don't think I'm a homophobe, I'm not, it's just that—

_Dear… journal…_

I'm gay. And I'm afraid that my friends won't accept me.

_Dear Diary,_

You know what's weird? As much as I love Wendy, she hasn't had a boyfriend in years. Too much work and not enough play makes Jack a dull boy and all that. Of course, if she doesn't want one, she doesn't want one. It'd just clear up some suspicions though. I think she's a lesbian.

_Diary…_

-if Kyle or Stan came out, I might freak out a little. They're my best friends, besides Cartman who might as well be asexual, and it'd just be so awkward for me if one of them suddenly told me that they were—

_Dear faggy diary,_

You know who's even gayer than you? Kyle and Stan. Super best friends my ass. At first I thought it was just them distancing themselves from me like everyone does. But then, I realized what was really going on. What was going on you ask? Some major butt-fucking, that's what.

_Dear… Journal…_

I want to come out, I really do. But what will they say? You can never know for sure.

_Dear faggy diary,_

The second they come out of the closet is the day I start ripping on both their bitch asses. Well, I always rip on their bitch asses. But, ya' know… even harder about being gay.

_Journal-_

I don't know anyone with any problems other than having to do this stupid assignment. We all get along pretty well, we all get pretty good grades, and none of our parents beat us. We have good lives in this little hick town.

_Dear Diary:_

And I should know by now that some memories are best to leave behind. Yeah. I think I'll throw it away.

-Sincerely, Wendy Testaburger

_Dear Diary,_

I'm just saying maybe!

_Dear… Journal…_

I'm glad no one's reading this. Goodnight.

-Kyle

_Journal-_

I bet Kyle agrees with me.

-Stan

_Dear Diary,_

I'm glad Wendy'll never see this. 'Night.

-Love, Bebe

_Dear faggy diary,_

I wish Kyle was reading this. Heh.

-Eric Carman

_Diary…_

I wish my parents would stop fighting.

-Kenny


	3. Making History

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge

**Author: **flannelninja

**Pairings: **Kyman, Kebe, Stendy, Creek, Crenny,

**A/N: **This chapter Craig and Tweek finally enter the story! 'Cuz they went to class! Be proud of them! XD R/R please.

**Chapter 3- **_Making History_

_September 7__th_

_Dear, uh, diary…_

Craig and I actually went to class today-

_Diary:_

Today was the most boring day ever. Usually me and Tweek only go to school to sell, honestly. And to make it all just that much better, we got these stupid diaries.

_Dear, uh, diary…_

It was a little awkward. We found out we had assigned seats and weren't allowed to sit next to each other. So he had to sit next to Kenny, who he kept staring at. I wasn't—

_Diary:_

Kenny McCormick is _hot._

_Dear, uh, diary…_

Jealous or anything though. Craig has never cheated on me. He says he loves me! And he gives me no real reason to doubt him.

_Diary:_

I'd tap that. Tweek is cute and all. And I love him. If anyone even stared at him sideways, I'd beat their ass. But, there's nothing wrong with me getting a little on the side, is there?

_Journal-_

Kenny is a queer magnet.

_Diary:_

I mean, he can't get hurt if he doesn't even know, right? And it's not like I haven't cheated on him before. This wouldn't be any different. And Kenny is "straight" so he obviously wouldn't tell anybody—

_Diary…_

I think Craig wants me to sell drugs for him. He's kind of like the kingpin at our school. He has a lot of people running around the town for him… going to the colleges or selling on the side of the street. I've heard he even has a guy who sells to middle school students. I don't think I could do it—

_Dear faggy diary,_

Haha! Diary, you should've seen the way Tweek was freaking out in class. He was practically hyperventilating.

_Dear, uh, diary…_

But there's a first time for everything. I may have been a bit flipped out in class today. Craig is the only one who can calm me down. But he was… otherwise entangled. Maybe he just wants him to sell. Who knows what Craigy could be thinking? Oh… that's my little nickname for him. Craigy. I think it's cute. He thinks it's girly. So I can only call him Craigy behind his back. Sometimes, I have my doubts.

_Dear faggy diary,_

And Kenny was sweating like the poor bastard he is, too.

_Diary…_

I probably could use the money. I could buy new clothes. Get a new hoodie. How much do they cost anyway?

_Dear, uh, diary…_

But when I'm lying there in his arms, I just know he's the only one for me. He makes me feel so safe and warm…

_Diary:_

So, new goal: Tap Kenny's sweet ass.

-Craigy

_Dear, uh, diary…_

It's just hard when we're apart, is all. I hope we don't go to class tomorrow.

-Tweek Tweak

_Dear faggy diary,_

Oh well. G'night diary.

-Eric Cartman

_Diary…_

Good night.

-Kenny

Journal-

Bye.

-Stan Marsh


	4. Rivalry

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge

**Author: **flannelninja

**Pairings: **Kyman, Kebe, Stendy, Creek, Crenny, Candy

**A/N: **This chapter is very obviously going to be about Cartman. Just so you know: because of the whole overlapping thing, you don't get to see all of the journal entries; which is why the events of today happen. Cartman isn't going to be writing though. Heh. R/R please!

**Chapter 4- **_Rivalry_

September 8th

Dear… diary…

The best thing ever happened today.

Journal-

L.O.L.

Dear Diary:

Oh my… These diaries have certainly become interesting.

Diary…

I always kind of expected it in a way.

Dear… diary…

Eric Cartman, the asshole who calls me a fag everyday of his life… is gay. For me.

Diary…

At least Kyle doesn't reciprocate.

Journal-

Bebe was reading her diary over again while Cartman read over her shoulder. He started snickering and she finally noticed him. So she took his journal, and started beating his ass black and blue with it, when Mr. Garrison came in. She pretended she was actually reading it, and I guess she actually did, because the next thing we all knew she was laughing hysterically. She bit her lip, and looked back to us. Cartman's eyes were wide when she finally spoke. "Someone had a wet dream last night~" She giggled. Everybody's attention peaked. Kyle sputtered in disgust. It was kind of a gross thought. "About his ultra rival. Someone in this very class." Everyone looked to Kyle, and Bebe slowly but surely nodded her head.

Dear, uh, diary,

Mind blown. I don't think I can handle this information. Not at all. I smoked a joint after class with Craig. For some reason, we only went to English.

Diary…

Kyle's face turned the worst shade of green, and he ran out. Probably to vomit.

Dear diary,

Best day ever. Kenny and I even made up. How awesome is that. And all because of you… I bet Cartman won't be writing any time soon though. Hah!

-Love, Bebe

Dear, uh, diary,

Kenny? Who's that? I mean, well, I know who he is. I'm just proving a point that I don't care. And that we were in English class today proves nothing. Craig didn't touch Kenny. Although… he did stare at him the entire class period. It means nothing! Gah! I'm done writing.

-Tweek Tweak

Diary…

Craig is freaking me out. I know he's serious about his little business, but if he wants to talk to me he should. In other news, Bebe's putting out again. Thank God. Sex is a magical thing. At least _I_ can still say with absolute confidence I am one hundred percent straight. And no wet dream about Craig is going to change that. Not that I had one… It's just that if I did, it wouldn't… what am I trying to explain it to you for anyhow? You're an inanimate object! My dad just came in… Probably looking for his money. I've got to go.

-Kenny

Journal-

Kenny got the best new jacket. It looked expensive. Cartman always teases him about being poor, but sometimes I doubt it. We've never even been to his house before. His family is probably as normal as me or Kyle's.

-Stan Marsh

Dear Diary:

I should've known. I did kiss him that one time in the fourth grade… and that one time in the eighth grade. But not even Bebe knows about that…

Sincerely, Wendy Testaburger


	5. Unbreakable

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge

**Author: **flannelninja

**Pairings: **Kyman, Kebe, Stendy, Creek, Crenny, Candy

**A/N: **I'm writing this on Thanksgiving. It feels like a Candy kind of day.

**Chapter 5- **_Unbreakable_

September 9th

Dear… Diary…

Fatass came to school late today.

Diary Diary:

Something amazing happened… and now, well, now…

Dear faggy diary,

NaNaNaNa Neeeeeeehhhh Nehhhhh, Guess who has a girlfriend? I dooooo, I doooooo.

Journal-

I broke up with Wendy two years ago! Why would I care? –shudders- I know why. 'Cuz it's just plain wrong. Why is a hot chick like Wendy getting with that bastard?

Dear Diary,

I guess she's not a lesbian after all. She's just a chubby chaser…

Dear Diary:

I should start from the beginning.

Diary…

This is the beginning of a strange trend.

Dear, uh, Diary,

Cartman walked into class like five minutes late. No one honestly expected him to show up. I wouldn't have.

Dear Diary,

Mr. Garrison yelled at him, even brought Mr. Hat out. Someone needs to burn that thing. I'll do it if I have to.

Diary:

I was staring at Kenny, as always. I know, I know. That's my ingenious plan? Staring at him? The answer is yes. Yes it is. You'd be surprised how often this strategy works. Anyway, Cartman practically sauntered in, with a bouquet of flowers to boot.

Diary…

He even took Token and Butters out of class. Return of the Faith +1, right? Except this time, he wasn't singing about Jesus…

Dear Diary:

He was singing for me! And maybe it's because he's older and more fit, or maybe because his voice has dropped (even though he still has that weird accent going on), but it was kind of a turn-on! What girl could resist? He handed me the bouquet of flowers, and said, "For you, babe." I must've blushed bright red, because Bebe hit my shoulder and scowled, trying to remind me this was the bastard who had called me ho all those years. But he was also the bastard who had kissed me so gently in the eighth grade.

If I'm being honest,

Dear Diary,

If I'm being honest,

Dear Diary:

Maybe I've had a crush on him ever since.

-Sincerely, Wendy Testaburger

Dear Diary,

The girl has lost her mind.

-Love, Bebe

Dear… Diary…

I think he's just trying to prove that he doesn't find me sexually attractive because he's straight. To drag Wendy into this is just despicable.

-Kyle Broflovski

Diary faggy diary…

Am I just dragging Wendy into this because I'm despicable? Who knows? Certainly not Kyle. Haha… Haha… HA HA HA!

-Eric Cartman

Journal-

I just hope she doesn't get hurt.

-Stan

Diary…

What does the Faith + 1 even mean?

-Kenny

Dear, uh, diary,

Good night

-Tweek Tweak

Diary:

G'Night.

-Craigy


	6. Obsession

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge

**Author: **flannelninja

**Pairings: **Kyman, Kebe, Stendy, Creek, Crenny, Candy

**A/N: **It feels like this chapter should focus on Cartman, right? He's obsessed with so many things. But instead it shall focus on Wendy, Kyle, Craig, and Tweek. I like to tell you these things. I'm not sure why. XD R/R.

**Chapter 6- **_Obsession_

Dear Diary:

Tomorrow, I'm going out with Cartman Eric for the first time. I should call him by his first name now, right? Hm. Maybe I should call Bebe and ask…

Dear Diary,

What is wrong with my girl? What's with this sudden interest in Cartman? I mean, he's changed appearance-wise… and that gesture in class was sweet and all, but she knows who she's dealing with right? Hold on, that's the phone.

Diary:

So today, Kenny finally broke. He said hello to me. I just smirked. Step one complete. We're practically fucking.

Dear Diary,

Oh god, her brain's turned to mush. She just asked me what to call Cartman now. I told her "Whatever the fuck you want!" and hung up. I'm just so confused…

-Love, Bebe

Dear Diary:

That didn't go very well. Bebe never curses at me. We're besties, and we always have been. Maybe something's going on with her and Kenny.

Diary…

Craig smiled at me. A gigantic, malicious, evil grin… man. He must have some important plan for me. Bebe tried to talk to me, but I was just too scared, and… I think he's been following me! I had to run for home! No one would dare go to my ghetto ass neighborhood.

-Kenny

Dear… Diary…

Kenny ran into me in the hallway. I wonder what's up. I wonder what's up with a lot of things. No one's telling me anything anymore. Stan's sad all the time, and Cartman's going out with Wendy, and Kenny's… well, he's Kenny… Sometimes I don't see him for days…

But first off, why the hell is Cartman with anybody when he had a wet dream about me?

It just… it seems like a Iie. I don't want Wendy to get hurt. And I can see Stan's really weirded out by this whole thing. He's probably still in love with the girl.

Journal-

Wendy…

-Stan Marsh

Dear, uh, diary,

Alright! I saw the way Kenny looked at him! And, Goddamnit, that's enough of this! I dragged Craig into the hallway, and we had a long talk. He assured me nothing was going on, and reminded me that Kenny was straight. I doubt it. Anyone would go for Craigy…

-Tweek Tweak

Diary:

Tweek thinks Kenny likes me. I kissed him and made it all better… and flipped off all the onlookers, as usual. I've been thinking lately… if I can get in Kenny's pants; why not make it a three way?

-Craigy

Dear Diary:

Cartman asked me out in front of the whole class—

Dear… Diary…

While staring at me!

Dear Diary:

That's got to mean something, right? Like how much he cares about me, or something. When you like someone, you want the whole world to know, right?

Dear… Diary…

Ya'know what I'm going to do? I'm going to follow them! Yeah! I'll see how well this little date of theirs turns out…

-Kyle

Dear Diary:

Nothing can ruin tomorrow…

-Sincerely, Wendy Testaburger


End file.
